Reputations
by Maddy46
Summary: *Set in the episode Bad Reputations.* Quinn is upset about how everything she worked so hard for has fallen apart.This story explains what happens behind the scenes and the feelings felt by Puck and Quinn. Now complete and totally Quick!
1. Posting

**A/N Hi everyone! This is my 2nd Fanfic so...yeah. it's set in the latest episode shown here, Bad Reputations.**

**Here's a shout out to LOVES BITES my BEST FRIEND! Her stories are AWSOME! so take some time to read and review them! (Life after being Pregnant and How it all happens).**

**Oh, and I don't own Glee or any of the characters.**

QPOV

Ever since I got pregnant and got kicked off the Cheerios, I haven't been popular. I mean, that's the only reason I was popular in the first place, I was on the Cheerios and was dating the quarter-back. But then Rachel went and told Finn that puck was the father of my baby, and ruined everything. At least when I was dating Finn I still had a little popularity, but no, Rachel had to have him. It's not that I'm upset or anything. I mean, yeah, I wish I was still on the Cheerios. I wish I was still dating Finn. I wish I wasn't pregnant and I wish I was still popular, but at the same time, I'm kind of glad that it all happened. Ms Sylvester was always too hard on me, and that diet of hers was disgusting. I get to have a baby, and I want to keep her. I'm not in the spotlight anymore, so I don't have to be perfect and pretty all the time, but Finn…I never really like liked him, if you get what I mean. I only dated him because it was practically a rule. I love puck, and that's why I'm glad I'm not with Finn anymore. Puck can be with me and raise my little baby girl with me.

Ever since I became _normal_ my reputation has gotten worse and worse. So as I posted the Glist on Rachel's locker, I felt upset and hurt. Everything I had worked for over the years was gone. Then I felt a rush of anger come over me. Everything I had worked for over the years was gone! I taped that Glist to _her_ locker so fast and brutally that it hurt. As I headed back to class, I fretted. If I was caught, my reputation would be worse than ever…but, then again. A bad reputation is better than no reputation at all.

**A/N Hope you liked this "chapter"! I know, sorry it was short. Please review! **

**I'm apologizing in advance because I might not be able to update regularly so sorry about that!**


	2. Secrets

**A/N Hey people of Earth! I hope you liked my first chapter. Please enjoy this new one! I'm sorry they're so short, I'll try to make them longer in the future! Please Read and review! Thanks!**

PPOV

Good thing Quinn didn't notice me, I thought as I moved the…Glist, off of Rachel's locker to the bulletin board. The only problem was that the classes were emptying. DAMN! I hurried to get the stupid Glist off my hands and went straight to Quinn's locker. How did she manage to look so calm after she had potentially ruined her reputation? I walked up to her and said "Hey. We need to talk." I said it so brutally that she jumped. 'About what?" she asked.

"That stupid Glist you wrote. That's what."

"H-how did you find out about that?" she whispered.

"You really should look around you before you do something like that. I was in the hall when you did it." I whispered back.

"Look. Just please don't tell anyone it was me. My reputation was slipping away from me so fast…all I wanted was to have one, and if that meant that I had to write a list of people, rating their bad reputations, I was going to write one."

I felt sorry for her. She was so close to tears, and all I felt like doing was giving her a hug and a kiss and tell her that everything would be alright, but she wanted nothing to do with me. It took every bit of self-discipline I had not to do that. So I leaned in, so close I could smell her perfume, and said, "Don't worry. I'll keep your secret, but in return, I want you to reconsider me. Let me raise the baby with you. I can do it." As I started walking away, I felt confused. I was going to keep her secret? Since when did _I_ keep secrets? Geez, I must really love her. I do really love her.

So when Mr. Schue started questioning us. I sat there and said nothing. He wasn't going about this the right way. He was asking if we did it, not if we knew anything about who did it, but even if he _did_ do it the right way, I wouldn't have said anything about it. I was putting my future with Quinn first. I loved her more than anyone else on the planet and I wasn't about to wreck it.


	3. Breakdown

Reputations-3

QPOV

As I walked to my next class, Spanish, I thought about what Puck had said. How could I tell him? I loved him more than anyone in the world, but I couldn't be with him! He was the father of the baby that I was carrying! _And_ I was giving her up. How could I be with him? He'd hate me when I give her up; I know how much he wants to keep her. I couldn't decide what to do, be with him and keep the baby, or give up the baby and have him hate me. Luckily, I reached Spanish class then, saving me from thinking about it. The only problem was that Mr. Schue was the teacher, and he was trying to figure out who wrote the Glist. At least he didn't know it was me…yet.

I was doing my work, trying desperately not to think about Puck…or the Glist. That was hard though, what with Mr. Schue looking at me the whole time with a thoughtful look on his face. So, when class was over, I hurried out the door and didn't look back. I probably should have been looking forwards, though, because I ran smack-bang into Rachel. Luckily, she was trying really hard to be my friend, so she just helped me up and said "Careful there Quinn. Don't wanna hurt the baby, or yourself. I once heard, that if you run into something too many times you-" I cut her off, saying a quick "Thank you," before scurrying off to the bathroom.

I reached the bathroom, got inside one of the cubicles and locked the door. Inside, I had a breakdown. I cried and cried; when had my life become so hard? I wished that I had never gotten pregnant. It was what had ruined my life, but then, at the same time, it had made it better. Oh, all I wanted was to go home! It was the end of school, but Mr. Schue had set an extra Glee meeting for well…now. I decided that, just this once, I was going to put myself first. So I left the bathroom and headed home.

PPOV

"OK, where is Quinn/" Mr. Schue asked.

"I heard her in the bathroom crying just before." Mercedes said. Why was she crying? I wondered. "How 'bout we just get on with the meeting? I want to get home soon you know.' I claimed. The rest of the club agreed.

"Ok, fine. I just want to ask you guys if anyone knows anything about the Glist…or would like to come forward?" Mr. Schue asked us. Everyone looked around. "No-one? Well okay then, but until someone comes forward, I will be adding 10 minutes of practice time after school for everyday it takes. You are now dismissed."


	4. Together

**A/N HI everyone! This chapter is a little longer (YAY) and now I am really out of ideas. Please review and add an idea for the next chapter. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Glee or any of the characters, I only own this story.**

**Oh yeah, I also want to try something for this chapter. A song. The song for this chapter is Airplanes-B.o.B (feat Hayley Williams of Paramore) Tell me what you think of the chapter song,**

PPOV

As I left for home I thought. I thought about…well, Quinn. As I was thinking, I found my legs doing the work while I was just thinking. Time passed, and I realised that I was standing out the front my house. I turned the key and opened the door. I made sure to lock the door behind me, you never know who was trying t come in, and made my way upstairs to my room. I passed Quinn's room and paused outside like I always did. I was about to keep walking when I heard…crying? I strained my ears to make sure I was hearing right. Yes, there was definitely crying coming from her room. I hesitated, but then knocked softly on the door. No answer. I knocked again. Still no answer, so I opened the door. Quinn was sitting on her bed, crying. She looked up, blinked and said "Go ahead, laugh." She was looking at me with those eyes, almost daring me to laugh, but instead, I walked over to her, sat next to her, and gave her a hug.

I don't really know what happened after that, but I do know that I liked it. Quin was crying into my shoulder, and had her arms around me. I was stroking her back, and had my head on her head. She cried for at least 10 minutes, but it might have been more. When she finally stopped, she rubbed her eyes and looked up at me. "I'm sorry," she choked. "For what?" I asked.

"For…everything, I guess. The Glist, crying, not keeping the baby…"she trailed off.

"It's okay. You don't have to keep the baby just for me. I loved you yesterday, I love you today, and I'll love you forever. For _you_, not for the baby you're carrying. Sure, I'd love you to keep her, but if you don't want to, then that's fine with me too, as long as I'm with you." I recited. I didn't know where that had come from, but I assumed it was from my heart, and from what I'd heard, that was always truthful, and it was. After that, she went silent. I knew she was dazed, and probably needed time to be alone and think. It didn't really matter to me anyway, I heard mama pull into the driveway, so I had to leave anyway. I got up silently and crept out the door, while Quinn's expression remained the same the whole time, surprised, but awed too.

QPOV

I was still sitting on my bed, lost in thought. "_I loved you yesterday, I love you today and I'll love you forever." _That was what he had said, and it was the sweetest, most romantic thing anyone had ever told me. I decided there and then that I was… "Quinn! Come down here!" The call snapped me out of my thought and into reality. I wiped my eyes one more time, checked myself in the mirror, I was decent, and then headed downstairs. Standing there, were Mr. Schue and Puck. "Mr. Schue?" I asked.

"Hello Quinn. I heard you were crying in the bathroom today at the Glee Club meeting and I came to see if you were okay." That surprised me, since when did teachers come to people's houses and see if their students were okay? "I'm fine Mr. Schue, really. I just had a bit of a breakdown this afternoon. I'm sorry I missed the meeting. I just had to get ho- I mean, here." I was about to say 'home' but then I realised that this wasn't home, this was Puck's house. Mr, Schue seemed to believe what I had told him, and that was good because I _had _told the truth. "Well that's good to know Quinn. I'm glad you're okay, but with this baby, I think you're moods are going to keep going out of control, so just remember that Miss Pilsbury is at the school to help if you need. Have a good night." That was all he had wanted to tell me? Was that the school counsellor was there and I might want to see her sometime? Well, I was flattered that he cared, but I didn't think I'd need a counsellor. Then again, what did I know? I'd never been pregnant before, so how would I know if I'd need a counsellor? I decided that I'd keep Mr. Schue's suggestion in mind, because you never know what would happen.

After Mr. Schue left, I went back up to my room, and Puck came in only a few seconds later. "Quinn, I meant what I said before, and now I'd like to ask you something."

"Yes?"

"Do you want to go to dinner later?" I laughed at that. "What?" He asked me.

"Only you could make a big thing seem so casual!" I laughed.

"So…is that a yes?" He asked, with a smile on his face.

"Yes."


	5. Dating

**Disclaimer-I don't own Glee, because if I did, Artie and Tina would be together, Quinn andPuck would be together, and Finn and Rachel would be too; AND it would have a better storyline and less songs, like season 1.**

QPOV

Puck and I were at our favourite restaurant, eating pies. It was the simplest, sweetest, familiar thing in the world. Puck and I used to come here after the football games with Finn, Brittany and Santana, but I'm not a Cheerio anymore, so I never came, and as far as I knew, neither did anyone else.

'Do you remember when we used to come here after the football games?" I asked. He looked at me and smiled. "Of course I remember. I only came 'cos of you. No-one comes anymore." He looked away and said the one thing I never thought I'd hear Noah Puckerman say. "I miss it. Those days, when I ruled the school, when I was the quarter-back's best friend, when I wasn't in Glee Club and everyone thought I was a loser." He looked at me again. "I miss it."

I took his hand, by instinct. We both looked at it and I quickly jerked away, again from instinct. Instead I moved from my seat to sit next to him and said "I never thought I'd see him again."

'Who?" he asked. Again, I took his hand and said,

"Noah Puckerman." At that point, I noticed a kind of tall figure walk through the door. It looked a little familiar, so I looked up and realised why…it was Finn. I ducked my head a bit and brought up a menu. Okay, so I know that sounds kinda lame, but I've seen it in heaps of movies and I was acting on impulse here. Puck asked me what was wrong. I asked him what made him think anything was wrong. His answer was "Cos you're acting all jumpy and scared. It's like whenever you see Finn." He joked.

"You ever think about becoming a psychic?" I whispered.

"What? I was just kid-oh." He said, as he looked over and saw Finn. "So, what's the plan?"

"I don't know! Just pray he doesn't see us here and then we'll figure out what to do," I exclaimed in a soft voice. We stayed like that for a while, not moving, but I couldn't resist and snuck a peek, Finn was leaving, and I sighed, but he must have heard me, because he turned around and walked straight to our table. "Hey guys! I thought I saw you walk in here!" His whole face lit up when he saw me, and it actually annoyed me. "Oh, yeah, we thought it would be good to catch up, you know…" I said.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Puck hasn't shut up during football practice, you should see him, he's like, dude, you reckon I should ask Quinn out? And I'm like, dude, go for it, but really, I'm crying inside, but he's my friend so I can't say no and-"

"Dude, shut up!" Puck said, as he hopped out of his chair.

"Whoa dude, take it easy! I was just kidding around!" but Puck didn't seem to hear him. I didn't know what to do. Puck and Finn were about to get into a fight, and I was sitting in the middle of it. They were yelling at each other, and everyone as staring. I stood up suddenly, which hurt my stomach, but I had to stop this fight from starting. "Hey! Could you two stop acting like babies and settle whatever this is about like grown-ups! Honestly, you'd think you were two years old." I rolled my eyes, but at least the guys weren't fighting anymore. "Well then why don't you tell him to get out of here?" Puck asked angrily."Hey, dude, I've got as much right to be here as you do!" Finn was on the verge of shouting.

"Hey! If you're going to talk like this then at least take it outside!" I was getting angry. They were drawing more and more attention to us and had already ruined my night. They quickly agreed and I signaled to one of the waitresses that we'd be back in a few; she knew me well. When we got outside, I stood quickly between the two guys and raised my voice "There's just one thing I want to know now! What is going on?" I looked at Puck.

"Well he was about ruin our night. I could see it on your face, and then he had to start making fun of me! He had it coming-"

"Hey! If you didn't want me to interrupt you could've just said so!" Now Finn was about to throw a punch. "Okay!" I yelled "God, I don't know why you two are getting so upset about this! Finn! He didn't want you to interrupt! Noah! You didn't have to make such a fuss about it! Now, I'm going back in there, and Noah is coming with me! Finn, please don't interrupt. Okay? Good, let's go." I grabbed Noah by the arm and dragged him back inside the restaurant. My pregnancy was useful for one thing, at least. With all my mood swings no one could really blame me for anything.

My night was ruined, but I was determined to save as much as I could. We finished our dinner peacefully, and Noah walked home with me. "Hey, thanks for stopping that before," he said softly. I could see he was embarrassed. "That's okay, but I'd appreciate it if you didn't start another fight," I joked lightly. He smiled quickly. "So, aren't you meant to kiss me goodnight or something?" I surprised myself, I didn't know here that had come from, and I blushed. Puck obviously didn't realise I didn't really mean it, because he leaned forward slightly and pecked me on the cheek. I blushed more, as he opened the door and we walked in. It had been a crazy night and I just wanted to go to bed, but as I walked into my room, happily, I one word that made my mood come crashing down… _Glist_.

**AN-How was it? Sorry for not updating in a while, but I've been busy with school and writing my other fanfics, but I hope to update more regularly now. ** **I'd like to thank my bestie Danceacademyfanxx for giving me the idea for this chapter to. **

**Remember, review! Reviews make me want to update faster, annoying, strange, but true.**

**Also, if you watch the Big Bang Theory or read Vampire Academy, take a look at my other fanfics : (BBT) The SheldonPenny Paradox, (VA) Unexpected, and (co-written by me and my other bestie Alli Kat 17) Belongs to Two. Or my other Glee fanfics : I think I love you and Soulmates. OR if you read House of Night, I wrote a songfic: Tell me Why. **

**Okay, I'll stop now, sorry! :P**


	6. Always

**AN- Sorry for not updating for a while! But I'm back again! I hope you all enjoy this chapter! Also, this chapter may not be like what happened in the actual episode, as I have forgotten what actually happened in it, so please, no flames for not following storyline!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Glee. If I did, the story line would be MUCH better, and all of the good couples would be together, Quick included. **

QPOV

So, after last night's disastrous date with Puck, I had decided to come forward about the Glist. I felt so guilty, and I couldn't take it anymore. I spent the morning at school thinking about what I should say to Mr. Schue, instead of focussing on my lessons. I think my notebook was almost empty at the end the morning classes, save for a few little notes I'd made to look as though I was actually paying attention. Morning break was all I had to look forward to, seeing as I could spend time with Puck, so I put on a smile and strode down to my locker, where we'd agreed to meet. I got pushed and shoved a few times, which brought my mood down again, but I saw Puck leaning nonchalantly against my locker, and smiled. Nothing would ruin this for me, I thought, but apparently that was too soon, because I got pushed into a locker.

I dropped my books in an effort to stop my head from hitting the locker, making a huge clatter as I did. I turned to see who had pushed me, first noticing that everyone had cleared away and were watching. I saw Santana standing right at me, with an angry look on her face. "You dare try to steal my man!" she yelled. I flinched, trying to put on a brave face. I had no idea what was going on. "What?" I asked.

"I know you were desperate for popularity, but when you try to take my man away from me, you're just asking for trouble," she sneered. "I know you went on a date with Noah last night, so don't even try to deny it." Now I was angry, pregnancy or not, it was there.

"So? I went on a date last night? Why do you care? You have dozens of guys you don't even care about! What's so wrong with me going out with a free guy?" I yelled. Apparently that did it, and Santana launched herself at me. I tried to fight back and stop her at the same time, as well as wondering where Puck was. Shouldn't he be trying to stop this? Instead, Mr. Schuester came along. "Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey! Girls! Stop this!" We broke apart, hair dishevelled, panting heavily and angry-eyed. "I don't know what caused this, but I want to see both of you walk away, right now!" After one last glare at each other, we walked, and the crowd dispersed.

I was angry. Santana had ruined my day, Puck hadn't come to help me, and on top of that, Finn and Rachel were having a good time right in front of me! Maybe that last point was more jealousy, but still… They were casually talking about something I didn't actually care about, but they were both smiling and it annoyed me. Why were they allowed to smile while I tried to sort my hair out at my locker after a fight? Puck appeared behind me and started helping me with my hair. "You know you look beautiful anyway," he said. I shook my head, trying to get him to stop. I turned, and glared at him.

"Where were you?" I snapped. His expression became bewildered.

"When?"

"When I was getting yelled at and attacked by Santana?" He went quiet, and I tapped my foot impatiently. "What fight?" He asked, seemingly innocent.

"The one that Santana started because I was "stealing her man". Could you explain that too?" I asked.

"Babe, I was with Finn. He needed to talk to me about something , so I followed him to the guys bathroom. You know he's weird like that. As for Santana, everyone knows she's a b-" I cut him off, hearing enough. "Okay, I get it. Now help me sort this mess out," I commanded jokingly with a smile. I saw his face light up as he obeyed. We got my hair looking decent just before the bell rang. We held hands as we walked to class.

I paid a little more attention in the classes before lunch, but my mind kept drifting to Puck and Santana and the Glist. I was going to turn myself in at lunch, no doubt about it. I both waited for and dreaded the lunch bell.

The bell rang, and as I gathered my books, my mind wandered to what I should say to Mr. Schue again. I didn't stop at my locker to drop off my books; I was dazed and completely forgot. I got bumped left and right walking down the hall to Mr. Schue's office, trying to keep my head down so that no-one would know it was me. Mr. Schue was standing in front of his office, and called me in. He knows, was the first thing that went through my head.

Mr. Schue had, surprisingly, understood why I had done what I had. I skipped the lessons after lunch, going to the nurse and saying I wasn't feeling too good. It had become a little awkward after that. The nurse knew I was pregnant, and didn't seem to know what to do, so I was allowed to stay and rest. I smiled to myself, thinking it was the best excuse to get out of class. I didn't lie, I really didn't feel good, but I also didn't want to go to class, so it was really a little over-dramatic on my part, but the nurse didn't know that.

I left when it was time for Glee club practice, wondering whether or not I should go. Puck surprised me, again, when I saw him waiting for me outside the nurse's office. "Heard you were having baby troubles?" he joked. "Either that or I wanted to get out of class," I joked back. He laughed as I smiled.

"I also heard you owned up to the Glist," he said. I was shocked. Had Mr. Schue told the whole Glee club? I was barely late! How could he have told them so quickly? Puck, obviously sensing my distress, wrapped his arms around me. "No, Mr. Schue told me quietly before I left to get you. I never will understand how that guy knows so much." I laughed this time.

"So, are we going to Glee now?" I asked.

"Actually, no, Mr. Schue told me to take you home to rest, so that's what I'm going to do." He picked me up and I giggled like a child, blushing as I did. "You're so cute wen you're blushing," Puck said to me. He leaned down and lifted me up a little higher, and gave me a soft kiss. "I loved you yesterday," he whispered.

"I love you today," I whispered back, remembering how it went.

"And I'll love you forever," we finished together.

**AN- Okay, and that is where I leave you! Sorry for taking so long to update! I was busy with school and writing my other fics, plus I had no ideas for the end. Thank you to my bestie xxx****DanceAcademyFanxxx for giving me the idea for this chapter! Love you! Xo**

**Anyway, PLEASE tell me what you thought of it, I think this is my best chapter and, personally, I love the ending! **

**Thank you for reading Reputations!**

**-Maddy46**


End file.
